Tu es la seule personne dont j'ai besoin
by Liliael
Summary: Suite à un accident meurtrier, Newtiteuf tombe dans le coma et la vie d'Unsterbliicher s'en retrouve totalement changée. [Unsterbliicher/Newtiteuf - Unstiteuf] Yaoi


**Bonjour, bonsoir. Comme vous pourrez le voir, j'utilise les pseudos YouTube parce que je me vois mal utiliser le prénom des deux protagonistes de cette histoire. Et si** **Unsterbliicher ou Newtiteuf veulent que cette fic soit supprimée, je respecterais leur décision sans hésiter.**

 **( _Version non corrigée_ )**

* * *

Marchant rapidement, tentant en vain de ne pas courir, Unsterbliicher avançait dans les couloirs beaucoup trop blancs et interminables à son goût. Il savait où aller, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être perdu, avoir l'impression de ne pas pouvoir atteindre l'endroit où il tentait d'aller. Les personnes présentes dans ces lieux pouvaient s'apercevoir qu'il avait les yeux rouges, ce qui tranchait avec sa peau qui était très pâle. Unster avait le souffle court, ayant couru avant d'arriver au bâtiment adéquat. Finalement, il s'arrêtait devant une porte. Celle qui mènerait à la salle qu'il voulait rejoindre, mais il n'osait y rentrer tout de suite. Il regardait la porte en sentant son cœur se serrer, ayant peur de ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme devait s'avouer qu'il était même terrifié à l'idée d'affronter la vision qui l'attendait, mais il se disait qu'il devait oser le faire. Levant la main, tremblante, il ouvrait finalement la porte.

Avant même de rentrer vraiment dans la pièce, un bip sonore le faisait grimacer bien même que le rythme régulier, ce qui était assez rassurant en soi. Prenant son souffle, Unster avançait et son regard fut attiré vers le lit où une personne était couchée, comme endormie. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'était pas en train de dormir, malheureusement, parce qu'elle était dans le coma. S'approchant en tentant de faire moins de bruits possibles, comme ayant peur de réveiller l'occupant du lit, il finissait par s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. Un sanglot quittait la gorge d'Unster, posant par la suite sa main sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Même si cela semblait difficile.

Dans le lit, il y avait Newtiteuf.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas craquer alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami étendu dans un lit d'hôpital après avoir été une victime d'un accident de la route ?

Son regard glissait sur le visage de NT alors que son cœur se serrait une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas beau à voir de l'état actuel … Sa joue droite était traversée d'une cicatrice, qui avait été recousue quelques jours auparavant, tandis qu'un bleu était aussi présent. Sans oublier la blessure au-dessus du sourcil gauche, blessure de plus ou moins cinq centimètres, mais qui ne semblait pas avoir eu besoin de beaucoup de soin. Alors que sa lèvre inférieure était entaillée. Newtiteuf avait aussi des bleus sur le menton, le haut du torse -pour ce que la tenue d'hôpital permettait de voir-. Une bande était enroulée tout autour de son avant-bras droit, Unster comprenait que NT avait dû mettre son bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Donc son avant-bras devait être assez amoché pour bénéficier de ce soin.

Avançant sa main, Unster frôlait la main gauche de Newtiteuf qui était intacte avant de retirer sa main rapidement comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il avait recommencé à pleurer, mais il s'en fichait. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se reculait pour aller s'installer sur une des chaises de l'autre côté de la pièce alors que son regard était incapable de quitter NT, même si c'était une vision autant difficile que douloureuse.

L'accident ne datait pas d'hier, mais ce n'était qu'il y a quelques heures qu'Unster avait été informé. Six jours … Six jours que son meilleur ami était dans le coma. Il avait de la chance, si l'on pouvait dire cela, parce qu'il s'en était tiré vivant. On ne pouvait pas dire autant de ses parents qui étaient morts sur le coup, n'ayant pas souffert au moins. C'était Siphano qui l'avait mis au courant après qu'il lui demande s'il avait des nouvelles de NT. Unsterbliicher s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt même si ce n'était pas sa faute après tout. La soeur de NT n'avait fait que prévenir les proches amis de son frère dont elle connaissait leurs numéros et il ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes.

Finalement, il baissait les yeux pour poser sa tête entre ses mains en pleurant de plus belle. Son cœur le faisait horriblement souffrir, il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Mais il y avait toujours le petit bip, qui enregistrait la fréquence de battement du cœur de Newtiteuf, qui le ramenait un peu à la réalité. Il restait ainsi durant de longues minutes, laissant sa tristesse se manifester à travers ses larmes.

C'était juste en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir qu'il relevait la tête pour regarder la personne qui venait d'arriver. Ce n'était pas une infirmière, mais une jeune fille. Et Unster n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que c'était la petite sœur de NT. Cette dernière le fixait, un peu étonnée, avant d'entrer dans la pièce une fois la porte fermée. Elle s'approchait d'Unster et ce dernier tentait de se reprendre pour parler, même si cela n'avait pas de résultat concluant :

\- Tu dois être la sœur de NT … Je suis Unster, Unsterbliicher, un ami de ton frère

\- Je m'en doutais, mon frère m'avait déjà parlé de toi de nombreuses fois. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir, mais je ne connaissais pas ton numéro …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, souriant faiblement. Je ne veux pas déranger donc si je dois partir, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Même s'il était sincère, sa voix n'arrivait pas à cacher sa peine quand il disait qu'il voudrait bien partir. Unster désirait rester avec NT même si sa présence ne changeait rien.

\- Oh non, il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu peux rester. Les médecins disent que cela peut l'aider si des personnes sont à son chevet et lui parle. Puis … je ne peux pas être là souvent, je dois m'occuper de … l'enterrement de nos parents puis j'habite chez mes grands-parents et ce n'est pas tout prêt. Donc autant que tu restes avec lui.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Unsterbliicher se contentait de hocher la tête en fixant à nouveau NT. Il voyait du coin de l'œil la jeune fille aller s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, avant de serrer la main de NT. Un silence presque complet s'imposait dans la chambre avant que la sœur de Newtiteuf recommence à parler.

\- Les médecins ne savent pas s'il va se réveiller. Il a un traumatisme crânien, un œdème cérébral. Ils ont déjà agis pour lui sauver la vie, mais ils ne savent pas s'il va sortir du coma. Et s'il en sort …, elle retenait un sanglot en allant embrasser le dos de la main de NT, il risque d'avoir des séquelles à vie. Ils n'en savent pas plus …

Le cœur d'Unster se serrait une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se mordillait plusieurs fois la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer. Il se sentait dévasté. Dire qu'il aurait pu éviter que cela arrive … Il avait tenté de ne pas penser à cette vérité, mais cela devenait trop difficile à présent. NT lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec lui le jour de l'accident, mais Unster n'avait pas pu accepter. Il devait tourner un live avec le Farfadet. Newtiteuf avait dû donc changer ses plans et il s'était retrouvé dans cette voiture … Unster ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'à nouveau pleurer.

Les heures passaient alors que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se décider à quitter la chambre d'hôpital de son ami. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là en dehors des heures de visite donc c'était le cœur gros qu'il partait non sans avoir formulé tout haut la promesse qu'il reviendrait tous les jours jusqu'à ce que NT s'en sorte. Il devait s'en sortir, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Et Unster tenait sa promesse. Tous les jours, il se levait tôt pour aller à l'hôpital et il repartait le plus tard possible. Il n'osait pas rester au début quand NT recevait comme visite des personnes de sa famille, mais tous l'acceptaient et lui disaient de rester avant de s'habituer à sa présence.

Puis après deux semaines, la sœur de Newtiteuf lui conseillait de passer moins de temps à l'hôpital parce que ce n'était pas bon de rester tout le temps-là. Il se devait de vivre parce que NT n'aurait pas voulu qu'il arrête de le faire juste à cause de lui. Et il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. De plus, les abonnés de sa chaîne YouTube réclamaient des vidéos même s'il avait déclaré qu'il faisait une pause. Autant recommencer à faire ça, au moins, il pourra se changer les idées et les autres youtubers pourront le soutenir. Non, sans sentir mal, il acceptait.

Une nouvelle routine s'imposait alors à lui. Les vidéos étaient tournées durant une partie de la nuit comme de la matinée avant d'aller à l'hôpital pour voir son ami et lui raconter la gorge serrée les nouveautés.

Au début, il osait à peine s'approcher de lui de peur de mal faire avant de réussir à combattre cette peur pour s'installer à ses côtés et serrer sa main intacte dans la sienne. Avec le temps, il osait aller caresser son visage qui guérissait petit à petit, grâce aux soins qu'il avait. Quand il le faisait, son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Unster mettait ça sur le compte de la tristesse de le voir dans cet état, mais il n'était pas bête. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était plus que ça après un moment. Il ne voulait juste pas trop y penser, ce n'était pas le moment adéquat.

Unster s'était rapproché amicalement de la sœur de NT qui ne s'étonnait pas de le voir présent auprès de son frère même si elle se posait des questions. Son frère recevait beaucoup de visite, mais c'était Unsterbliicher qui était le plus présent à ses côtés. Elle se demandait si c'était juste un ami de son frère même si elle ne formulait jamais la question. Tous les deux étaient un appui pour l'autre, ce qui aurait sûrement fait sourire Newtiteuf s'ils avaient pu les voir. Ils l'étaient au point qu'Unster avait été présent à l'enterrement des parents même s'il n'était pas allé à la réunion de famille après celui-ci. Il avait préféré aller retrouver son ami, pleurant en silence à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, aux vues de sa présence auprès de NT, qu'il soit présent quand un médecin est venu dans la chambre pour parler avec la jeune fille. Unster aurait dû partir. Après tout, il n'était pas de la famille de son meilleur ami, mais c'était sans compter sur la petite sœur de NT qui disait qu'il était en fait le petit ami de son frère. Rien que ce terme avait fait battre un peu plus vite le cœur d'Unster qui tentait de ne pas montrer son étonnement. Après un regard suspect, le médecin avait consenti à dire les nouvelles devant lui.

\- J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La bonne nouvelle est que l'œdème cérébral s'est presque entièrement résorbé. Ce qui veut dire que Newtiteuf peut se réveiller aussi bien maintenant que dans plusieurs heures, et aussi quelques jours. Je ne peux pas être objectif là-dessus vu que chaque patient est particulier. Par contre, la mauvaise nouvelle est que … malheureusement Newtiteuf aura des séquelles, c'est presque certain. Même en sachant cela, il n'est pas possible de savoir qu'elles seront ces séquelles. Faudra attendre son réveil pour savoir plus.

Saluant la sœur de NT et Unster, le médecin quittait la chambre non sans vérifier les constantes de son patient. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la chambre, la jeune fille se rapprochait de son frère pour serrer sa main en lui demandant de se réveiller rapidement avec une voix suppliante. Elle lui rajoutait ensuite qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, des orphelins. Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, la jeune fille ne remarquait pas qu'Unsterbliicher était sorti de la chambre pour se laisser glisser le long du mur, dans le couloir, en soupirant.

Il posait sa main sur son front en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Son cœur battait terriblement vite dans sa poitrine alors que tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Unster était heureux que le médecin leur dise que NT pourrait sortir du coma, mais il se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par « avoir des séquelles ». Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse ne plus jamais parler ? Marcher ? Avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais pensé au risque d'avoir des séquelles. Ce qui était le plus important, c'était qu'il s'en sorte. Mais les choses changeaient à présent.

Malgré qu'il se demande ce qui allait advenir du jeune homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à un autre sujet : son comportement envers NT. Il savait qu'il s'était montré aveugle assez longtemps et maintenant que Newtiteuf pourrait se réveiller, il ne devait pas tout gâcher. Son ami était passé si près de la mort après tout, il ne supporterait pas de le perdre totalement uniquement à cause de ses sentiments. Surement pour cela qu'il les refusait, en quelque sorte. Unster ne savait pas si ceux-ci dataient d'avant l'accident ou après. Enfin, il n'en était pas certain. Parce qu'au moins, il était persuadé d'avoir remarqué des indices qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Assis contre ce mur, Unster finissait par accepter le fait qu'il puisse être amoureux de NT. Même s'il ne savait pas encore à quel point et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait un jour le savoir.

Il était resté encore de longues minutes dans ce couloir en tentant de réfléchir à ses sentiments avant de se dire qu'il aura sûrement encore du temps pour le faire quand NT sera réveillé. Pour cela qu'il se relevait pour rentrer dans la chambre.

La routine des jours précédents continuait même si Unster savait maintenant que NT pourrait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Il était plus vigilant, à l'affût d'un moindre indice même si souvent, cela n'en était pas. Et alors qu'il avait réussi à gérer auparavant, ne ressentant pas beaucoup de fatigue, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue. C'était pour cela que de nombreuses fois, la sœur de Newtiteuf arrivait dans la chambre pour voir Unster en train de dormir, la tête sur le matelas. Elle n'osait jamais le réveiller parce qu'elle avait bien vu qu'il était épuisé et qu'il devait se reposer. De plus, elle les trouvait mignons. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple.

Étant la petite sœur de NT, elle était au courant des sentiments que son frère éprouvait pour Unster et cela depuis bien avant l'accident. Elle s'était toujours demandé à quoi il pouvait ressembler même si son frère aimait le décrire, ce qui l'avait toujours fait sourire. Et maintenant qu'elle avait vu à quel point Unster avait été présent durant cette période difficile, elle savait que les sentiments de son frère n'étaient pas à sens unique. Et elle espérait qu'ils finiraient par être heureux ensembles. Enfin, si son frère vient à sortir du coma.

Les jours continuaient de s'écouler et Newtiteuf ne semblait pas prêt à se réveiller. Unster tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il prenait encore un peu de temps pour guérir même s'il espérait toujours plus le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant combien il lui avait manqué. Et puis ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Souvent, il allait voir les infirmières en espérant avoir des réponses à ses nombreuses questions, mais il ne recevait pas souvent les réponses qu'il espérait. Même le médecin n'arrivait pas à l'aider, il attendait aussi le réveil de son patient.

Une des occupations d'Unster, depuis plusieurs jours, était de regarder l'électrocardiogramme. On lui avait dit que ce qui donnera le premier signe que NT sort du coma, c'était son rythme cardiaque. Après tout, le cœur ne travaille pas autant que la personne est en train de dormir que quand elle est réveillée. Lui qui ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à ça, il arrivait à gérer de plus en plus le sujet.

Pourtant, Unster ne remarquait pas le changement du rythme cardiaque quand l'heure fut venue. Non pas qu'il ralentissait, c'était même le contraire. Petit à petit, il augmentait alors que les poumons de NT aspiraient un peu plus d'air comme s'il respirait pour la première fois depuis un moment. Unster ne voyait rien de tout parce qu'il était profondément endormi. Sa main serrait NT, ayant besoin d'un contact physique avec lui. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler son sommeil. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voyait pas l'homme qui aimait se réveiller. Lentement mais sûrement.

NT ouvrait ses yeux quelques minutes après que la machine eut enregistré la première preuve qu'il se réveillait. Il ouvrait ses yeux avant de les fermer, la lumière étant trop forte. Mais il ne tardait pas à retenter. Son regard s'attarda sur le plafond alors qu'il ne réalisait pas tout de suite où il était. C'était en sentant quelque chose entraver sa main que son regard se posait sur Unster, endormi. Un sourire tendre s'affichait sur ses lèvres et il s'apprêtait à lever son autre main, pour caresser les cheveux d'Unster, quand il réalisait que son corps était meurtri, blessé.

Son regard s'attardait sur son avant-bras droit -qui n'était plus protégé depuis plus d'une semaine parce que ce n'était plus nécessaire- où il voyait des cicatrices qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. Il posait sa main sur son visage, retraçant rapidement la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue. Puis il se souvint …

NT se rappelait qu'il était dans la voiture avec ses parents pour aller manger au restaurant, ils rigolaient après qu'il leur eut raconté une anecdote. Sûrement pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas vu une voiture rouler à toute vitesse en face avant de déraper, rentrant dans leur voiture. Il se souvenait du choc, de la douleur dans ses jambes, dans son bras aussi qu'à sa tête avant qu'il s'évanouisse. Cette dernière semblait avoir repris possession de son corps, lui arrachant un petit cri.

Ce fut assez pour réveiller Unster qui se redressait d'un coup.

Son regard se posait directement sur NT qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de calmer une douleur presque totalement psychologique. Malgré le choc de le voir réveiller, il n'hésitait pas à aller le serrer dans ses bras. Sans pour autant le faire trop fort, ayant toujours peur de le blesser.

NT se laissait faire, assez étonné par cette proximité. Mais il avait besoin de lui pour ne pas totalement craquer. Et cela, même s'il relâchait un peu de la pression qu'il ressentait en pleurant. Pour évacuer tout ce que son corps gardait en repos depuis plus d'un mois.

Les minutes passaient durant lesquels Unster tentait de calmer Newtiteuf en lui disant des mots doux alors que lui-même tentait de retenir, sans grand succès, ses larmes de soulagement en le voyant à présent réveiller. Bien vivant. NT finissait par arrêter de pleurer quand son corps était trop épuisé pour le faire. Même après avoir été dans le coma, son corps ne s'était pas reposé. Loin de là. Et Unster s'en rendait rapidement compte même s'il ne voulait pas risquer de voir le jeune homme se rendormir encore un long moment. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre …

Finalement, NT se décidait à parler et il fut autant surpris que l'autre jeune homme en entendant combien sa voix était rauque. Après tout, il n'avait pas parlé durant un long moment.

\- Unster … Cela fait combien de temps que je suis à l'hôpital ?

Ledit Unster se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avant de caresser les cheveux de NT, qui avaient poussé, en attendant de se décider à parler

\- Plus d'un mois …

NT retenait son souffle en l'entendant, son cœur battant plus vite à cause de la nouvelle après avoir raté un battement. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir été aussi longtemps à l'hôpital.

\- NT, je dois aller prévenir les infirmières que tu es réveillé

\- Non ! … Non, s'il te plaît. Pas tout de suite, laisse-moi … un peu de temps.

Hochant la tête, il se rasseyait aux côtés de NT sans le quitter du regard.

Cela lui faisait tellement du bien de le voir réveillé, il était tellement soulagé. Son cœur battait très vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'il l'observait. Il le trouvait magnifique. Même s'il avait des cheveux trop longs à ce qu'il l'avait habitué et qu'il était un peu trop mince. Mais cela lui importait peu.

Finalement, il se levait pour aller chercher les infirmières. Même s'il était bien là, il n'était pas totalement tiré d'affaire. Il se rappelait ce que le médecin avait dit « _Malheureusement, NT aura des séquelles_ ».

Une fois les infirmières averties, il se dépêchait d'appeler la petite sœur de NT. Celle-ci avait pleuré de joie en apprenant la bonne nouvelle avant de dire qu'elle allait venir rapidement. Une fois l'appel fini, il voyait un médecin arriver et se diriger vers la chambre du jeune homme. Cela devait être lui qui venait voir si NT allait bien et les possibles séquelles.

Ignorant son cœur qui se serrait, il rentrait dans la chambre peu après le médecin. Ce dernier le regardait avant de se tourner vers son patient :

\- Vous devez être le petit ami, je présume.

Unsterbliicher hochait la tête en tentant de ne pas se préoccuper du regard surpris de NT qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Mais aucun des deux n'eut le temps de parler que le médecin commençait à faire des examens, les énumérant pour expliquer à NT et Unster leurs buts. Il s'occupait d'abord de la tête avant de dire que cela semblait aller très bien. Puis il s'intéressait aux poumons, aux épaules, au bras droit (en disant que la douleur finira par partir en voyant les grimaces que NT affichait). Avant de s'intéresser aux jambes.

À ce moment-là, la sœur de NT rentrait dans la chambre en pleur pour ensuite se précipiter pour serrer son frère dans ses bras. Personne ne tentait de la retenir, ils comprenaient tous qu'elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était bien là, se serrer mutuellement dans les bras. Le médecin en profitait pour examiner les jambes des NT avant d'afficher un air contrarié qu'Unster remarqua. Son regard se posait sur les jambes un peu trop immobiles pour que ce soit normal.

\- Monsieur Newtiteuf, voulez-vous bien tenter de bouger vos orteils s'il vous plaît ?

Intrigué, celui-ci le faisait. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas, l'exprimant tout haut. Le médecin s'occupa alors des mollets qui ne réagissaient pas à la douleur. Et cela, même si, il avait piqué avec le bout d'une aiguille sa peau. Il remontait finalement aux cuisses et là, il avait une légère réaction même si cela ne disait toujours rien de bon. Finalement, le médecin relevait la tête pour regarder son patient ainsi que la sœur de ce dernier et Unster.

\- Il faut que je vous annonce, monsieur Newtiteuf, vous avez eu un œdème cérébral et il est rare de s'en sortir sans aucune séquelle. Se taisant le médecin regardait le jeune patient devenir un peu pâle alors que sa sœur commençait à pleurer en silence. Malheureusement, il se trouve que vous n'avez plus la possibilité de bouger les jambes et vous n'avez presque plus de sensibilité dans cette partie de votre corps même s'il vous en reste un peu au niveau des cuisses. Je ne peux pas vous dire si c'est temporaire, mais je tenais à vous le dire. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous parler.

Le médecin s'était adressé à la sœur de NT qui hochait la tête, embrassant juste le front de son frère avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quelques infirmières restaient dans la chambre pour s'occuper de NT pour ensuite s'absenter, laissant Newtiteuf seul avec Unsterbliicher. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était choqué, son cœur lui faisait encore mal et il tentait de ne pas trop fixer les jambes de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret. Il avait peur de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Avec surprise, il sentait le jeune homme récupérer sa main et la serrer comme s'il s'en servait comme point d'ancrage. Leurs regards se croisaient avant qu'il ose parler

\- Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Et encore une fois, Unster lui promettait de ne pas l'abandonner.

La suite des événements prouvait qu'il avait eu raison de lui promettre cela. NT devait subir plusieurs examens et les résultats, en dehors de ce qui concernait ses jambes, était assez bon par rapport au traumatisme qu'il a connu. Au moins, ses examens les rassuraient un peu même si le fait qu'il ne ressente presque rien au niveau des jambes n'était pas une bonne chose. C'était un étrange pour les médecins (et c'était de ça que le médecin avait parlé avec la sœur de le couloir) de se rendre compte qu'une partie de ses jambes réagissait, mais pas le reste. Cela signifiait que la moelle épinière n'avait pas été totalement endommagée, mais cela restait étrange. Peut-être y avait-il une chance pour que NT puisse un jour marcher à nouveau ?

Même si Newtiteuf n'était plus toute la journée dans sa chambre, Unster y restait. Il était un pilier pour le jeune homme qui était à bout. Il avait perdu ses parents, sa sœur lui ayant annoncé leurs morts, et il allait surement être condamné à rester en chaise roulante surement tout le reste de sa vie.

NT avait juste envie de quitter l'hôpital et tout le monde pouvait le comprendre. Donc une fois que son état physique lui permettait, il fut autorisé à le faire.

Mais un problème survenu. Maintenant qu'il était en chaise roulante, il allait devoir avoir de l'aide pour se laver, s'habiller et d'autres gestes du quotidien que les infirmières accomplissaient avec lui. Sans oublier qu'il allait devoir habiter dans un endroit adéquat où quelqu'un pourrait veiller sur lui. Et de plus, il doit avoir un moyen de bouger pour ne pas rester enfermé chez lui toute la journée.

Malgré toutes ces conditions, c'était presque normal pour Unster s'entendre dire :

\- NT peut venir vivre chez moi. Il y a un ascenseur dans mon immeuble et mon appartement est assez grand. De plus, je n'habite pas très loin de chez lui, il pourra facilement aller chercher ses affaires. Et comme je travaille chez moi, je pourrais facilement être là pour lui.

Certes, il avait réalisé il y a très longtemps ses sentiments, mais ce n'était pas qui lui avait fait dire ça. Après tout, NT était son ami et il voulait l'aider. Il n'était pas été juste égoïste en proposant ça. Il voulait que le jeune homme soit bien, se sente aimé et ne pas avoir l'impression d'être une épave. Ce qu'il n'était pas dans son esprit.

Unster en avait parlé à la sœur de NT. Après tout, celle-ci ne pouvait pas l'accueillir chez elle vu qu'elle habitait chez ses grands-parents à présent –étant donné qu'elle était encore mineure- et c'était loin d'ici. De plus, ni elle ni leurs grands-parents pourraient s'occuper de lui. Enfin pas pour une durée indéterminée. Newtiteuf le concevait parfaitement, déjà qu'il se voyait aller dans un centre pour handicapés. Donc la proposition d'Unster était surprenante. Vu qu'il n'était encore jamais allé chez lui, il ne savait pas comment c'était là-bas. Bien que surprît, cela ne l'empêchait pas de dire :

\- Cela me va. D'aller vivre avec toi Unster même si … je n'ai pas envie d'être un fardeau pour toi. Ne fais pas ça parce que tu te sens obligé par je ne sais quoi.

\- Je ne fais pas ça par obligation, mais parce que j'ai envie que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Il avait parlé avec fermeté sans pour autant être désagréable et NT ne bronchait plus. Au moins, il pouvait rester vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait même s'il avait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres situations. Une fois toute la paperasse réglée, le médecin vint les voir pour leur dire plusieurs choses. Et avant de partir, il leur conseillait de faire appel à une infirmière à domicile pour les aider au début parce que cela ne serait pas facile tous les jours.

La capuche cachant son visage, NT quittait petit à petit l'hôpital en ayant le cœur serré. Non pas qu'il regrettait de partir, mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas marcher, qu'il devait avoir de l'aide pour aller quelque part. C'était Unster qui poussait la chaise roulante en faisant attention au jeune homme et les autres personnes présentes. Il n'osait parler, laissant la sœur de NT le faire même s'il savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer les idées.

Unster voyait son ami baisser encore plus sa capuche pour se cacher toujours plus et il ne se retenait pas de soupirer légèrement. Il espérait que personne ne pourrait les reconnaître. Enfin, surtout reconnaître NT. Il comprenait qu'il tente de se cacher même s'il se disait qu'il y avait peu de risques que quelqu'un fasse le lien. Bien sûr, les abonnés de NT se demandaient ce qui se passait alors que les autres youtubers tentaient de les canaliser, mais ce n'était pas facile. Il n'avait pas de franches réponses. Et cela ne serait pas une bonne chose que tous réapprennent son handicap sans son accord.

Passant les portes de l'hôpital, Unster crut entendre NT respirer une bonne bouffée d'air, mais il ne s'en formula pas. Il continuait d'avancer en espérant que l'Uber qu'il avait contacté serait déjà là et avec soulagement, il voyait que c'était le cas.

Ayant aidé NT à passer de son lit au fauteuil, il savait plus ou moins comment réussir à le mettre dans la voiture même si ce n'était pas facile tandis que la sœur de NT mettait la chaise roulante, qu'elle et Unster avaient acheté, dans le coffre de la voiture avec le conducteur. Une fois tout fait, tous les occupants se retrouvaient dans la voiture pour aller en direction de l'appartement d'Unsterbliicher.

Le voyage s'était fait en silence. Unster regardait de temps en temps NT qui, lui, fixait quelque chose par la fenêtre alors que la jeune fille était sur le siège au côté du conducteur.

Il n'avait pas peur réellement de la vie qu'il allait mener avec Newtiteuf à présent, il n'avait juste pas envie de faire mal les choses. Au moins, la sœur de NT allait parfois venir pour l'aider et il espérait que le jeune homme accepterait de voir d'autres personnes qu'eux deux, en plus de l'infirmière qui allait venir un jour sur trois.

Finalement, la voiture s'arrêtait devant l'immeuble d'Unster qui payait avant d'aider NT à aller dans la chaise roulante. Newtiteuf s'accrochait à lui de façon un peu maladroite durant la démarche. Personne ne parlait une fois rentrer dans l'immeuble comme dans l'ascenseur. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, plus un silence nécessaire pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme dans la chaise roulante.

Comme Unster l'avait pensé, son appartement était assez grand pour laisser passer la chaise roulante. Bien entendu, il avait passé un peu de son temps à tout ranger parce que depuis l'accident de NT, il s'était laissé aller. Il s'en fichait de l'état de son appartement et cela s'était bien ressenti. Pour cela, qu'il s'était absenté le jour après avoir décidé que le jeune homme viendrait vivre avec lui. Puis autant faire une bonne première impression vu que c'était la première fois qu'il laissait son ami venir chez lui.

Après lui avoir fait un petit tour de l'appartement et manger tous les trois, la sœur de NT avait décidé de partir pour que NT aille se reposer même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas de rester avec eux. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le silence reprenait sa place. Les jeunes gens n'osaient pas trop parler, surtout Unster. Ce dernier avait décidé de ranger les affaires de son invité (qu'il avait lui-même été cherché le matin même) pour avoir l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Il n'entendait pas son ami arriver dans la chambre donc il sursautait légèrement avant de le regarder quand le jeune homme lui parlait.

\- Unster … Je dois te dire merci. Je sais que tu as passé tes journées à l'hôpital à espérer que je m'en sorte au point de te négliger.

\- Ce n'est pas …

\- Pas besoin de me contredire, ma sœur m'a raconté.

Pris sur le fait, Unster se contentait de mordiller sa lèvre, geste nerveux, en écoutant NT continuer de parler.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et ce que tu es en train de faire. Je ne pourrai sûrement jamais te rendre l'appareil, mais je te promets que je vais tenter d'aller rapidement mieux pour te laisser ta liberté. Tu ne dois pas être une _victime_ collatérale de l'accident, je ne veux pas que cela soit ainsi. Tu en as déjà trop fait, plus que beaucoup de personnes de mon entourage. Et si pour cela, il faut que j'aille vivre dans un centre spécialisé pour les personnes … en chaise roulante, je le ferai. Tu es une personne extraordinaire. Vraiment merci à toi.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, NT quittait la chambre en tentant de maîtriser au mieux la chaise roulante pour aller dans le salon, laissant Unster seul. Ce dernier était vraiment touché par ce qu'il venait de lui dire même s'il refusait l'idée qu'il puisse partir d'ici alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver … Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il savait que cela ne serait pas facile tout le temps. Et il avait eu raison.

Comme l'ayant décidé auparavant, son ami dormait dans son lit tandis qu'il dormait dans son fauteuil. Ce n'était pas super confortable, mais il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence. De plus, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en ayant le jeune homme à ses côtés dans son lit même si ses sentiments pour lui étaient encore flous dans son esprit. Par contre, Unster ne s'attendait pas à être réveillé par des cris provenant de la chambre. Se levant précipitamment, il avait couru dans la chambre pour voir NT en train de bouger les bras comme pour se protéger. Cela lui brisait le cœur de le voir à la fois mouvementé et immobile au niveau des jambes. Il s'était approché pour caresser avec douceur le front de Newtiteuf qui finissait par ouvrir les yeux, paniqué.

C'était uniquement en voyant Unster qu'il arrivait petit à petit à se calmer même si des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Cette vision du jeune homme affaibli brisait le cœur du jeune homme qui tentait de le calmer, à genoux sur le sol. Il sentait la main de NT s'accrocher à son haut comme pour le tirer contre lui. Après une courte hésitation, il se levait. Ce qui faisait perdre son sang-froid à celui qui était couché, ne voulant pas être seul donc il s'accrochait un peu plus à lui.

Allant embrasser son front, il lui chuchotait :

\- Je ne m'en vais pas, je vais juste me coucher à côté de toi.

Après quelques secondes, il sentait NT le relâcher et il se dépêchait de faire le tour du lit pour aller se coucher dans le lit. Unster sentait à nouveau son haut se faire accaparer par des mains tremblantes donc il passait son bras autour du jeune homme pour le serrer contre lui.

Unster ne savait pas combien de temps était passé quand il se rendait compte que son ami avait recommencé à dormir. En tentant de se dégager, il comprenait qu'il n'y arriverait pas s'il ne retirait pas son haut. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu déranger NT auparavant, il était maintenant obligé de rester dormir avec lui. Réussissant à se mettre sous la couverture, il finissait par s'endormir en serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

La première chose qu'il voyait en ouvrant les yeux le matin venu, c'étaient deux yeux bruns qui le fixaient avec insistance. Étonné par cette situation, il se reculait un peu avant de rougir.

\- Cela va faire longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, sûrement une dizaine de minutes. En tout cas, je sais maintenant que tu baves un peu en dormant.

NT afficha un sourire qu'Unster catégorisa de vraiment trop mignon et à craquer alors qu'il se retenait, en vain, de rougir un peu plus. Il se contenta d'ébouriffer ses cheveux en évitant de trop regarder Newtiteuf avant de se lever afin d'assister son ami à aller dans sa chaise. Puis il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois qu'ils avaient tous les deux mangé, en se taquinant de temps en temps, Unsterbliicher allait accueillir l'infirmière qui allait s'occuper de NT pour lui apprendre à vivre avec son handicap comme l'aider à prendre soin de ses jambes. Et elle donnait aussi des conseils à Unster parce que c'était lui qui allait être le plus grand soutien. C'était au bout de deux heures qu'elle partait, laissant les jeunes gens seuls.

Le reste de la journée se passait de manière agréable même si NT avait un peu du mal avec le fait d'être bloqué dans sa chaise. Unster l'avait plusieurs fois vu tentant de se relever sans succès, mais il ne lui en avait pas parlé, son ami ne voudrait sûrement pas le faire maintenant. Après tout, ce n'était pas toujours simple de parler de ce qu'on ressent. Il ne voulait pas l'obliger même s'il voulait se sentir utile.

Assez souvent, ils allaient se balader dans les rues de Paris pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux se changer les idées. Unster remarquait aussi que NT semblait refuser tout contact avec ses amis et il ne voulait pas de tourner des vidéos même si cela pouvait l'aider à avancer en faisant ce qu'il aime. Il se disait qu'il avait sûrement besoin de temps, il ne voulait pas risquer de le brusquer après tout.

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se rapprochaient. Au plus grand plaisir des deux protagonistes même si cela restait assez nouveau pour Unsterbliicher qui ne s'habituait pas à sentir son cœur battre plus vite quand il serrait NT dans ses bras. Comme quand son ami souriait, dormait, contemplait quelque chose. Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était attendu à tomber amoureux d'un homme après tout, Unster aimait tant les boobs sans se cacher. Et cela, même s'il savait que NT n'était pas qu'un simple homme. Il espérait que son actuel colocataire ne remarquait pas à quel point il était troublé même s'il ne résistait pas à chaque fois qu'il pouvait être proche de lui.

Comment accepter ses sentiments alors que NT avait tellement besoin de lui ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé alors qu'il devait apprendre à vivre différemment de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Mais après tout, il n'était qu'un homme et il ne pouvait pas résister à toutes les tentations. Même si ce n'était jamais énorme.

Unster lui avait volé plusieurs légers baisers quelquefois où il était certain que son ami était en train de dormir ou encore regarder son corps, appréciant étrangement la vue des cicatrices, quand il l'aidait à se laver les jambes même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu nu –son ami avait besoin de garder un minimum de son intimité-. Sans oublier les légères caresses tout au long de la journée quand il n'ébouriffait pas ses cheveux avec un sourire tendre. Il se régalait de petits moments dont il pouvait bénéficier même s'il avait parfois l'impression d'agir en pur égoïste.

Actuellement, il profitait un petit peu en caressant sa main du bout des doigts. NT était revenu un peu plus tôt de chez le kinésithérapeute, où il allait pour tenter de pouvoir remarcher un jour et il était épuisé. Mais c'était normal. Il devait faire des efforts physiquement et psychologiquement. C'était pour cela qu'il somnolait à moitié sur le fauteuil, la tête contre l'épaule d'Unster. Ce dernier l'avait installé dans le fauteuil pour ne pas le laisser dans sa chaise et qu'il soit à ses côtés comme presque tous les soirs depuis plus de deux mois. Cela faisait un moment qu'Unster ne s'intéressait plus à ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, trop occupé à observer NT qui semblait ne rien voir. Il appréciait énormément pouvoir l'observer et l'admirer pendant qu'il somnolait.

C'était grâce à cette occupation, devenue une habitude, qu'il voyait que NT allait mieux physiquement. Un peu. Il avait repris de poids même s'il restait toujours légèrement trop mince à son goût et ils étaient allés chez le coiffeur pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de ses cheveux qui étaient trop longs. Mais même si physiquement, cela semblait aller mieux, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas mentalement.

De nombreuses fois, il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit -NT lui avait demandé de dormir tous les soirs avec lui- et il avait entendu son ami sangloter en touchant ses jambes. Mais il n'avait pas osé dire qu'il était réveillé. Il avait peur de le brusquer, de mal faire avec lui parce qu'il ne s'était jamais préparé à vivre une pareille situation. Il y avait d'autres moments difficiles, où Newtiteuf laissait tomber un peu le masque, mais tous s'étaient produits quand il pensait qu'Unster ne verrait rien. Mais ce n'était jamais vraiment le cas.

Il voulait attendre que NT soit prêt à lui parler. Même si cela semblait être de plus en plus compliqué à attendre. Parce que cela le faisait souffrir de voir l'homme qu'il aimait aller mal.

Mais aujourd'hui, Unster n'en pouvait plus.

Plus de deux mois à attendre, cela en était trop pour lui. Prenant la main de NT dans la sienne avec hésitation, il se décidait à parler

\- Je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas envie de parler, mais… NT cela va faire un moment que j'ai envie que tu te confies à moi. Je suis ton ami, tu sais que tu peux me parler n'est-ce pas ? Racontes-moi ce que tu tentais encore de me cacher hier, je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que tu peux le croire. S'il te plaît …

Unster regardait NT qui ne bougeait pas durant plusieurs secondes avant de l'entendre soupirer et se passer la main libre sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler de ça, j'ai besoin d'oublier…

\- Mais comment veux-tu oublier alors que tu sembles encore tellement toucher par ce qui t'est arrivé ? Je sais que tu as envie d'oublier, NT. Et si j'avais une bonne raison de ne pas te forcer, je te laisserais tranquille. Seulement, on sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tu n'arriveras à rien en tout gardant pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas me dire pour me protéger, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je dois te dire que te voir souffrir en silence me fait plus de mal que si tu me parlais. Je suis là pour …

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise exactement ? Que je me sens coupable ? Que je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être dans une chaise roulante pour le reste de ma vie ? Que je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir dépendre de toi, des autres pour vivre ? Eh ben, c'est le cas. Je souffre parce que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture où j'ai miraculeusement survécu. Si l'on peut dire cela. Durant une grande partie de ma vie, je fus injurié, la victime de blague douteuse à cause de ma sexualité. Et alors que je pensais réussir à avancer en m'en fichant assez du regard des autres, je me retrouve cloué sur une chaise roulante. Je n'ose faire de vidéos sur YouTube parce que je sais que les abonnés vont me poser des questions et qu'ils finiront par réapprendre l'état dans lequel je suis. (NT retirait sa main de celle d'Unster en évitant de le regarder, la voix tremblante et chargée de sanglots) La nuit, je pleure parce que je réalise que ma vie est sûrement fichue alors que je n'ai pas encore trente ans. Je n'ose plus me regarder dans un miroir de peur de voir la cicatrice qui se trouve sur la joue et celle sur le haut du sourcil, je me sens obligé de mettre des hauts avec des longues manches pour cacher mon avant-bras pour cacher les cicatrices que je trouve horribles.

NT se tut pour retenir un sanglot alors qu'Unster se sentait mal, son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se retenait de serrer l'autre homme dans ses bras.

\- En quoi parler cela va m'aider de parler ? Dis-moi, Unster, as-tu déjà connu une situation comme la mienne ? Je ne pense pas, je ne te le souhaite pas en tout cas. Je sais que tu veux bien faire et merci à toi. Mais … Je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai l'impression d'être seul … Même si je sais que tu es là. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver demain. Parce que même si je me sens seul, je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre aussi. J'ai trop donné pour réussir à me relever si on venait à m'arracher une autre chose. Je …, soupirant, NT reprenait la main d'Unster dans la sienne en la serrant fort. J'ai des envies de suicide … Parfois de légères et d'autres fois … plus importantes. Mais je n'ai encore rien fait, à la mémoire de mes parents, même si ces envies ne sont jamais loin. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes obligé de m'aider avant de découvrir un de ces jours que je me suis suicidé … Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, Unster. Tu m'as consacré tellement de temps alors que j'ai juste l'impression d'être un poids.

Unster prenait du temps pour réaliser tout ce que NT venait de dire, l'entendant par la suite pleurer en serrant très fort, au point d'avoir mal, sa main dans la sienne.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'être qu'il avait autrefois connu comme étant quelqu'un pétillant de santé, souriant et heureux, puisse penser à se suicider. Unster savait que NT était énormément touché par tout ce qui s'était passé, mais … une partie de lui refusait l'idée qu'il puisse se donner la mort. Son cœur lui faisait très mal, au point qu'il oublie la sensation dérangeante au niveau de sa main, et il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes.

Petit à petit, il s'était rapproché de lui pour finalement le serrer dans ses bras. Dans une étreinte que NT ne repoussait pas. Ils pleuraient dans les bras de l'autre, ayant besoin de se lâcher un peu. Et malgré ses larmes, Unster allait embrasser le front de l'être le plus important de sa vie. Ils restèrent dans cette position un bon moment, n'ayant pas envie de lâcher l'autre.

\- Tu n'es pas seul NT, je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber quand tu étais à l'hôpital et je ne compte pas t'abandonner même si tu me le demandes. Je tiens … très fort à toi. Je vais tout faire pour t'aider même si je ne peux pas te comprendre si tu ne m'aides pas à le faire. Je …, se taisant d'un coup Unster se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Tu peux compter sur moi, je serais assez fort pour nous deux.

Unster reculait un peu son visage pour regarder NT qui avait fermé les yeux. Son regard déviait vers les lèvres de son ami avant de relever les yeux, ne voulant pas commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter. Sachant qu'il avait failli dire un « Je t'aime » peu de temps auparavant. Heureusement pour lui, Newtiteuf ne voyait pas le trouble qui s'était emparé de son esprit.

\- Merci Unster. Pour tout ce que tu as fait et ce que tu proposes de faire … Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir.

Sans avoir besoin de plus de détail, ledit Unster comprenait qu'il parlait de ses envies de suicide et il était rassuré en quelque sorte. Même si ce n'était pas certain qu'il arrive à ne pas se noyer dans ses idées noires comme bien d'autres personnes.

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux calmés, ils finissaient la soirée dans les bras de l'autre en regardant la télévision. Jusqu'à ce que NT finisse par s'endormir, totalement exténué, et qu'Unster se décide à le porter dans la chambre. Sans oublier d'aller chercher la chaise roulante pour que Newtiteuf qu'il mettra à côté de lit et dans lequel le jeune homme pourra s'installer quand il sera réveillé, n'étant pas obligé de rester coincé au lit. Avant de le rejoindre et ne pas tarder à s'endormir à ses côtés.

Comme Unsterbliicher l'avait pensé, la discussion avait pu les aider, surtout l'autre jeune homme. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son hôte, NT rigolait plus souvent quand il ne souriait pas. Ils avaient réussi à avancer même s'ils n'avaient pas franchi tous les obstacles qui étaient sur leur route.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours de plus pour qu'Unster se rende compte que l'être aimé tentait de faire un effort pour aller mieux. En finissant de tourner une vidéo, il l'avait retrouvé assit dans le lit en train de parler avec un ami youtuber. Après avoir souri en le regardant, Unster avait fermé la porte. Il espérait que cela l'aiderait, de voir d'autres personnes que lui. Même si … une partie de lui avait peur de le voir partir même si cela n'arrivera sûrement pas. Enfin, il l'espérait

Mais même si NT faisait des efforts, Unster se réveillait encore parfois la nuit en l'entendant sangloter avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Les rechutes étaient inévitables même s'il avait espéré qu'elles soient de plus en plus rares. Unster savait que NT rêvait de l'accident parce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant. La voiture, les cris, le sang, la douleur. En l'écoutant, il avait ressenti une vive douleur comme s'il était aussi dans la voiture alors que ce n'était guère le cas.

Après y avoir réfléchi, il était parvenu à la conclusion que NT devrait voir un psychiatre pour pouvoir se confier, avoir des conseils avisés. Mais ce dernier avait refusé en disant qu'il n'était pas fou, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y aller vu qu'il l'avait lui à ses côtés pour l'aider. Il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de le pousser à y aller après plusieurs essais non-concluants. Même s'il était convaincu que cela pourrait l'aider.

Unster avait bien vu que NT avait mal pris l'idée au point de se refermer sur lui-même un petit peu. Il s'était senti coupable jusqu'à être vraiment mal un jour en voyant l'indifférence que l'homme qu'il aime tant affichait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gâché ses chances auprès de lui et il craignait de plus en plus d'apprendre qu'il avait pris ses dispositions pour partir de l'appartement.

Puis un jour, une dispute explosa. Elle ne pouvait pas être évitée même si Unster l'avait bien voulu.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'occuper de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, okay ? Je sais que je suis handicapé, mais je n'accepte pas l'idée que je puisse être fou !

\- Je n'ai JAMAIS dit que tu es fou, juste que tu as besoin de parler ! C'est normal !

\- Et qu'en sais-tu ? RIEN DU TOUT !

\- MAIS POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE L'ON T'AIDE VRAIMENT ?

\- PARCE QUE PERSONNE NE ME COMPREND ! Je ne vais pas aller parler à une personne qui ne sait rien de moi ! J'ai du mal à parler à ma sœur et à toi.

\- Tu n'as JAMAIS pensé que c'était parce que l'on est proches de toi que tu n'arrives pas à parler ?

NT lui jetait un regard noir, installé sur sa chaise.

\- Avoue que tu m'as dit d'aller voir un psy uniquement parce que tu en as marre de faire des efforts pour moi ! A cause de moi, ta vie a changé vu qu'un handicapé dépend de toi. C'est presque comme si tu m'avais menti ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait comme tous ceux que je pensais être mes proches ? Ceux qui ont du mal à accepter que je sois dans cette chaise roulante ? Au moins, eux, je sais que je ne leur dois rien. Mais toi … je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. Un moment, tu me dis que je peux compter sur toi et l'autre moment, tu sembles vouloir confier le poids que je suis à d'autres personnes.

En l'entendant parler, Unster avait senti son souffle se couper, sous le choc. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que NT puisse un jour penser ça alors qu'il avait fait que le soutenir, être proche de lui parce qu'il voulait le voir heureux. Il se trompait tellement … Il regardait NT, choqué, en observant les larmes dévaler sur ses joues.

\- NT … Tu trompes tellement …

Mais ledit NT ne l'écoutait pas, il se préparait à partir du salon quand Unster le retenait en allant se mettre devant lui, le bloquant.

\- Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- … Vas-y.

\- Laisse-moi te dire que tu trompes et crois-moi. Certes, ma vie a changé, mais si tout était à refaire, je referais pareil. Parce que je tiens tellement à toi que j'ai envie de te voir heureux, sourire. Tu ne me dois rien, tu entends ? Rien du tout. Je n'ai aucune envie de te confier à quelqu'un d'autre, je fais que chercher les meilleures solutions pour toi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais être fou, jamais. Je te trouve même tellement courageux de t'en sortir si bien avec ce que tu as vécu. Je te le promets …

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ? Tu dis juste « d'accord » ?

\- Oui. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer. J'aimerais être seul avec moi-même là.

Quoique que l'idée ne lui plaise guère, Unster se décalait du chemin avant de soupirer, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il allait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire … Il était perdu. Aucun conseil que l'on pourrait lui donner n'arriverait à résoudre la situation facilement.

Pourquoi NT devait-il être aussi têtu ? Enfin … Lui-même n'était pas mieux, mais quand même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait et cela ne pouvait pas être juste à cause du psy. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, mais il ne savait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Cela devait expliquer pourquoi NT tenait tant à le garder éloigné de lui quand cela concernait son handicap alors que quand c'était pour autre chose, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Unster.

Par curiosité, il s'approchait de la chambre et son cœur se serrait en entendant Newtiteuf pleurer en murmurant parfois son prénom. Une forte envie de s'excuser s'emparait de lui, mais il refusait de craquer. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de le laisser seul, il se devait de résister à son envie.

Alors qu'il allait dans la cuisine pour aller chercher du chocolat, il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il ne tardait pas à répondre :

\- Unster ? Tu … Tu pourrais venir me chercher ?

C'était la sœur de NT au téléphone, sa voix était tremblante et il entendait parfaitement qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

\- Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Viens … Juste me chercher. Plus tard pour parler. Et … ne dis rien à NT.

Après qu'elle lui donne l'endroit où elle était, Unster se dépêchait de quitter l'appartement, disant à son ami qu'il s'absentait. Le trajet avait été rapide, mais il avait peur de découvrir l'état dans lequel la sœur de NT allait être.

Et ses doutes étaient fondés en la retrouvant en piteux état. Elle tenait son haut pour éviter qu'il ne tombe tandis que son pantalon était déchiré. Quand Unster la serrait dans ses bras, elle avait un peu sursauté. Sans lui poser des questions, il l'avait aidé à rentrer à l'appartement en tentant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter parce que la jeune fille avait besoin de son soutien. Mais ce n'était pas facile vu qu'il venait juste de se disputer avec Newtiteuf et maintenant, il voyait cette fille à qui il tenait presque comme une sœur être dans un état pareil. Une fois à l'appartement, il la faisait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en étant doux avec elle. Il s'attendait à la voir pleurer à tout moment.

Unster savait que NT pourrait débarquer à n'importe quel moment, mais cela ne semblait pas tracasser la jeune fille qui avait un peu le regard dans le vide

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je me suis fait agresser …

\- On t'a … enfin …

\- Violée ?

\- Oui, voilà …

\- Non, il ne m'a pas violée.

Sa voix était étrangement trop calme et Unster se demandait si c'était une bonne chose que ce soit ainsi même s'il était soulagé parce qu'elle n'avait pas été violée. Mais la suite, il ne l'avait pas présagé …

Un bruit sourd se faisait entendre, faisant tourner la tête des personnes dans le salon vers l'origine du bruit. Celui-ci était dû à NT qui avait ouvert violemment la porte. Unster savait qu'il avait tout entendu et il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer, espérant malgré tout se tromper. Il allait se lever pour tenter de le calmer, mais Newtiteuf semblait trop furieux pour se laisser faire. C'était donc impuissant qu'il le regardait aller vers sa sœur avant de prendre sa main.

\- J'en ai vraiment marre … De cette ville, des gens qui habitent. Ils s'en fichent de détruire des vies, des putains d'égoïstes. Des criminels. Je te promets ma puce que plus personne n'osera te faire parce que même si je suis en chaise roulante, cela ne m'empêchera pas de te venger. Ils ne feront plus jamais de mal. Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer parce que j'en ai marre, je suis à bout. Totalement. On m'a privé de mes jambes, on nous a arraché nos parents. Je refuse que tu souffres, tu es ma petite sœur et je me dois de te protéger.

Cela pourrait être des paroles en l'air, mais avec le ton employé et la fureur dans ses yeux, Unster avait bien peur qu'il soit sérieux. Il ne le reconnaissait pas … Comment pouvait-on détruire autant quelqu'un ? Maintenant, il comprenait un peu pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas bien ce nouveau NT. Il n'en avait pas peur, il se demandait juste s'il pouvait un jour aller mieux. Sauf qu'il n'était pas idiot, Newtiteuf semblait ne jamais pouvoir aller mieux comme ne plus être le même qu'autrefois.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela, grand frère. Je sais me défendre, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Ne me promets pas de tuer des personnes pour moi, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Puis je ne suis plus une petite fille, je sais me débrouiller. Personne n'est préservé des dangers de la vie, je vais m'en sortir.

Malgré ces bonnes paroles, Unster voyait bien que NT continuait d'être en colère. Et il n'était pas le seul à le voir. La jeune fille passait ses bras autour de la nuque de son frère avant d'embrasser son front pour le serrer contre elle. Après quelques secondes où il ne réagissait pas, il finissait par passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa sœur en soupirant.

Se sentant de trop, Unster décidait de sortir de l'appartement pour aller respirer. La rue était déserte et ce n'était pas plus mal parce qu'il poussait un petit cri pour relâcher la pression. Il devait assumer beaucoup de choses, lui qui s'était contenté de s'occuper de sa chaîne YouTube après avoir eu son bac. Il se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour ne pas craquer avant de se rappeler qu'il faisait cela juste pour aider la personne qu'il aime. Et c'était suffisant pour encore tenir et cela des années.

Il ne savait pas, combien de temps était passé avant de voir la sœur de NT sortir de l'immeuble avec étonnement. Venant vers lui, elle allait le serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte qu'il lui rendait sans hésitation.

\- Une amie va venir me chercher, je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger. Mais c'est gentil, vraiment, d'être venu m'aider. Je ne veux pas trop abuser de ta personne donc autant que je m'éclipse.

À ce moment-là, une voiture s'arrêtait devant eux et elle allait s'y installer, faisant un dernier signe de main.

Quelque chose clochait …

Rentrant dans l'appartement, Unster trouvait NT devant la fenêtre. Aucun des deux ne bougeait avant que NT parle.

\- J'aimerais aller au cimetière, voir la tombe de mes parents.

N'ayant aucune raison de refuser, ils avaient tous les deux enfilé un manteau avant d'attendre l'Uber qu'ils avaient réservé. Le voyage s'était fait en silence, Unster ne savait pas quoi dire de toute manière. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé que son ami aurait finalement envie d'aller au cimetière, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient aujourd'hui. Mais c'était quand même le cas. Même s'il ne connaissait pas le chemin jusqu'au cimetière, mais il lui semblait extrêmement long. Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Il ne savait pas.

Une fois arrivé devant celui-ci, Unster avait demandé au chauffeur de ne pas partir parce qu'ils ne reviendront bientôt surement. Après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps NT avait besoin. Puis, il avait poussé la chaise roulante de son ami jusqu'aux tombes conjointes où l'on pouvait voir que la terre avait été retournée, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Le prénom des prénoms du jeune homme était affiché et il y avait des fleurs sur leurs tombes. Une fois que son ami était bien installé, il restait derrière lui en silence parce qu'il refusait de le déranger.

Jamais il ne s'était attendu à sentir la main de NT chercher la sienne avant de la serrer après quelques minutes, s'y accrochant. Son cœur battait plus vite, il serrait un peu sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher.

\- Je suis désolé … J'ai été un véritable idiot alors que tu cherchais uniquement à m'aider. Mais j'ai tellement peur que tu finisses par en avoir marre de m'aider et que tu te lasses de moi. J'ai un peu menti l'autre jour quand j'ai dit que je n'avais personne sur qui compter vraiment, je sais que je t'ai toi et c'est énorme pour moi. Tu … ne peux pas savoir combien cela me fait plaisir de vivre avec toi, j'en rêvais depuis un moment.

Plus Unster l'écoutait parler, plus son cœur battait vite. Il avait l'impression de savoir ce que NT tentait de lui dire, mais il s'empêchait de rêver, ce n'était pas le bon moment de le faire après tout. Pourtant comment ne pas imaginer que NT allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? C'était surement exagéré, mais l'espoir n'avait jamais tué. Même s'il pouvait en être blessé. Pourtant, il n'était plus possible de se faire des fausses idées quand Unster entendait NT parler à nouveau :

\- Tout cela pour dire que … je t'aime Unster. Depuis plusieurs mois et cela me tue que tu te conduises comme un ami en étant si prévenant, gentil et attentionné avec moi. Désolé de ne pas être un bon ami en retour …

N'arrivant pas à bouger, étant totalement choqué, Unster se repassait mentalement les trois mots qu'il avait espéré un jour entendre un jour sans pour autant trop espérer. Pourtant là, il était présent et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentait terriblement heureux. Toute la pression qu'il sentait lui peser avait comme disparu. Il avait vraiment du mal à reprendre pied et c'était juste en sentant la main de NT relâcher la sienne qu'il y arrivait.

Le jeune homme allait se mettre devant NT qui faisait énormément d'efforts pour ne pas craquer et pleurer, croyant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et sans hésitation, il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser léger. Newtiteuf répondait au baiser rapidement, glissant sa main sur la nuque de l'homme qu'il aime. Enfin, ils pouvaient profiter de l'autre et ils n'allaient pas gâcher leur chance maintenant que tout semblait leur sourire.

Quand le baiser se terminait, les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient avant de se sourire. Et Unster osait enfin avouer :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Un second baiser fut échangé avant qu'ils ne se décident à rentrer ensemble à l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. NT avait salué ses parents, heureux et malheureux en même temps. Il n'avait plus ses parents, mais à présent, il était avec l'homme qui aime. Et c'était mieux que la situation avant leur arrivée ici. Durant le voyage, ils s'étaient installés contre l'autre en se tenant la main. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher.

Quoique le futur leur présageait, à présent Unster et NT savaient qu'ensembles, ils seront plus forts que tout.


End file.
